22 January 1949
Oswego Palladium Times- Syracuse Nats To Play Exhibition In Mexico Monday Strong Team Of All-Star Players From County To Face Pros Featuring the entire roster of ten players, the Syracuse Nationals, second place National Professional Basketball League team, will face a well-organized squad of Oswego county players on the Mexico Academy and Central School gym on Monday night, Jan. 24, under the sponsorship of the Mexico Chamber of Commerce. George Roberts, chairman of the Chamber committee on arrangements, has organized a formidable array of stars from the various teams participating in the Twin County League as well as stars from Oswego and Fulton. In addition to organizing the team, Roberts will also act as coach for the All-Stars. All well-known names to Mexico basketball fans, the Star lineup includes names like big Ed Serley of Central Square who made his reputation by running up 25-30 points per game during his high school career; Bill Roeppel, popular high school coach at the Square and former star under Lew Andreas at Syracuse University, who has considerable professional experience in the New York State League; Bob Coleman, another Square star who is still making a name for himself in prep school basketball; Stan Karboski of Parish who needs no description to local fans, getting his court experience at Cornell when he sparked the Big Red court teams and continuing his deft ball handling as the mainstay of the professional Oswego Pontiacs; John Callahan and Henry Matthison of Pulaski, Callahan another of the Pontiac reliables, and Matthison for two years captain of Oswego State Teachers court aggregation, both members of the Pulaski Legionnaires; Bob Lyons, also of Oswego State, and Stu Howard, one of Dave Powers' stand-outs at Oswego High School and now playing with the Oswego PLAV; Bob Pate of Adams, a hook shot artist from Cortland State, now player-coach of the Adams entry in the Twin County League. In addition to this impressive list, Coach Roberts will feature several of the local Legionnaires, probably Danny Hamer, Ben Burke and Ken Mowry among others. According to Met Palmer, in charge of game arrangements, the game will start at 8:30 following a fast preliminary by two local teams. The attempt will be made to play pro length quarters or 12 minutes each in order to give the fans a full exhibition. Palmer has acquired the services of Larry Russell of Syracuse to officiate. That choice will add to the entertainment of the fans because Russell has a reputation of putting on a great show when he works. President Robert W. Roop of the Chamber has appointed game committee as follows: ticket sellers, Charles Holmes and Charles Glovo, Jr.; collector, Metcalf Palmer; ushers, Fred Kellogg and Robert Roop; programs, George Sachel; timer, E.H. Pierce. The committee has announced that souvenir programs will be available at the gate. They will contain the complete lineups of both teams as well as pictures of the Syracuse stars. Charles Glovo, in charge of advance sale of tickets, has warned fans that there will be only 600 tickets sold as there is a limited capacity in the MACS gym. According to reports, tickets are going fast but still may be purchased at Glovos or from members of the Chamber. The Chamber of Commerce hopes to realize a profit from the game to apply on the indebtedness incurred in purchasing industrial sites on the Scenic highway. Category:1948-49 Category:Nationals Category:January 22